


Svetlo a tieň

by Klakla2010



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klakla2010/pseuds/Klakla2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>K zhrnutiu nič nemám. Je to prekládaná poviedka. Dokončila som ju pred nedávnom.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Svetlo a tieň

**Author's Note:**

> K zhrnutiu nič nemám. Je to prekládaná poviedka. Dokončila som ju pred nedávnom.

Na chodbe prebiehal veľmi vážny rozhovor.  
"Zmysel tejto dovolenky je pripraviť vás na zimnú súťaž." bolo posledné slovo trenerky. Kagami zastonal, zavrel za sebou dvere a snažil sa zároveň nemyslieť na bolesť nôh a pravdepodobne na zajtrajší tréning. Po niekoľkých tréningových kolách na piesku sa bude cítiť na šrot.  
"Domnievam sa, že trénerka to robí pre naše dobro." Povedal tichý hlas zo zadnej časti izby osvetlenú iba lampou. Červenovlások nadskočil prekvapením, otočil sa a urobil krok dozadu, cúvnuc späť ku dverám.  
"K-Kuroko!" Zakričal prekvapene. Červené oči upreté pred seba, ale po chvíli sa ovládol a urobil krok smerom k nemu.  
"Naozaj... musíš sa náhle objavovať?" Známka hnevu, keď založil ruky na prsiach.  
"Oh, to si ty? Som si nevšimol." Odpovedal pokojne Kuroko. Ignoroval Taigu, ktorý ho obviňoval za nejakú chybu, o ktorej nevedel a šiel radšej do svojej postele,do ktorej hneď zaľahol. Taiga si bezvládne povzdychol a tiež šiel do postele.  
"V každom prípade..." začal váhavo Tetsuya. Kagami neochotne zdvihol hlavu z vankúša, aby na neho videl.  
"Máme ciel. Ty musíš posilniť nohy a ja musím trénovať štvornásobne viac ako na začiatku, aby som sa stal dosť dobrým." V duchu bohužiaľ nadával sám na svoje slová, zvesil hlavu v hanbe. V izbe zavládlo trápne ticho. Kagami zamračene premýšľal o jeho slovách, ale Kuroko to vzal ako znamenie podráždenia.  
"Je mi to ľúto." Zašepkal rýchlo modré vlasy a ľahol si na brucho pevne zvierajúc vankúš a očné viečka. Jeho myšlienky boli prerušené teplým dotykom na chrbte, čo spôsobilo mierne zachvenie. Otvoril oči a pootočil hlavu, aby sa pozrel na stranu. Prekvapene sa pozrel na červenovláska, ktorý mu masíroval chrbát.  
"YMM." Kagami zamrmlal a radšej sa vyhýbal očnému kontaktu. Modré oči sa zaleskli, potom ich však ukryl do mäkkého vankúša nechávajúc zvyšok tela dal masírovať. Po chvíli sa zatriasol návalom smiechu, o ktorom Kagami samozrejme nevedel, pretože ho držal v sebe. Iba sa triasol.  
"Čo?" spýtal sa Kagami a na chvíľu zastavil, pozerajúc na modro vláska, ktorý sa otriasa a myká zo strany na stranu.  
"Nič. Len som premýšľal, prečo si si vybral školu Seiren. Mohol byť s teba dobrý masér." Povedal veselo Kuroko dvíhajúc hlavu z vankúša. Keď videl rumenec, ktorý sa objavil na Kagamiho tvári celkom dobre ladení s jeho vlasmi a očami pousmial sa.  
"A čo kuchár? Dobre varím, nie?" Navrhol a modro vlások sa úprimne zasmial. Kagami očarení jeho smiechom sa uvoľnil.  
"Chcel by som to mať pohodlnejšie, ale to si musíš dať dole tričko." Povedal vážne a Kuroko mierne zvíjajúc sa na posteli si vytiahol svoje biele tričko a opäť zložil ruky pohodlne pod bradu. Avšak, Kagami sa sotva dotkol jeho holej kože, Kuroko sa otriasol a zovrel ruky na vankúši.  
"Čo sa stalo?" Kagami bol prekvapený, ale Tetsuya len pokrútil hlavou. Vyšší chlapec si povzdychol a upustil chvíľu od masírovania. Kuroko sa prestal triasť a premýšľal čo to doňho vošlo. Avšak, po chvíli zacítil podivnú váhu na svojom zadku. Kagami si naň sadol. Než mohol počuť jeho tichý hlas videl Kagamiho úsmev.  
"Áno, takto to bude pohodlnejšie."  
"No..." Kuroki pokorne zašepkal a Kagamiho ruky na chrbte sa dali opäť do pohybu.  
Kagami mu jemne masíroval chrbát a popri tom začal hojdať bokmi v rytmickom pohybe masáže. Pocítil svoje rastúce vzrušenie. Kuroko otvoril ústa, ale hlas mu uviazol v krku. Nebol schopný povedať nič, zastaviť ho. Cítil ako mu horia tváre a mal podivný prijemný pocit po celom tele. Nevidel ako sa k nemu Kagami sklonil a pobozkal ho na krk.  
"Stop!" zapišťal ako gumová hračka a za zmietal sa, nevediac, čo iné robiť.  
"Pokojne. Bude to príjemné." zašepkal červenovlasý, presúvajúc si ruky na jeho boky a sťahujúc mu boxerky. Kuroko zastonal a zavrel oči.  
"Prosím, nie!" Vankúš zovrel silnejšie. Úžasne mu pomoholej. Modro vlások pocítil ako vyšší chlapec ustál v činnosti a pomaly otvoril oči. Kagami toho využil. Prevalil Kuroka na chrbát, obkročmo si naň sadol nedovoľujúc mu sa pohnúť a ruky schmatol za zápästie a pritisol do matrace.  
"Kaga-..." modro vlások zašepkal jeho meno pritom sa mu chveli pery. Kagami sa naklonil a spojil sním pery, ktoré sa chveli ešte viac. Červenovlások po chvíli zodvihol hlavu, aby sa pozrel Kurokovi do očí, ktoré sa trblietali ako kryštály. Prižmúril oči a znovu ho pobozkala, ale tentoraz ešte jemnejšie. Nenaliehal. Jazykom mu láskal pevne zomknuté pery. Kuroko nakoniec povolil. Pustil Kagamiho do svojich úst.  
Kagami prerušil bozk, len aby sa nadýchol. Vidieť, že Kuroko už sa vzdal vzpierania a začal mu bozkávať a olizovať ucho. Striedavo prechádzal aj na krk. Zanechával za sebou mokré stopy a pritom počúval jemné vzdychy svojho modro vláska. Kagami pustil jeho zápästia aby sa mohol venovať jeho bradavkám, ktorých keď sa nepatrne dotkol vyvolávali v Kurokovi pradenia. Prvé krátke, ale zato hlasné zastonanie sa ozvalo, až keď Kagami prešiel bozkami na jeho brucho. Kagami spokojný sám so sebou a svojou prácou sa chystal prekĺznuť do Kurokovich boxerok. Keď v tom modro vlasý náhle pritisol kolená k sebe.  
Kagami sa zamračil. Zrejme nie spokojní s jeho reakciou. Ale skôr, než stačil niečo povedať Kuroko mierne uvoľnil kolená. Moment neistoty bolo preč. Červenovlasý tiger mal skvelú príležitosť a hneď ju aj využil. Trochu rozzúrene a hlavne dosť vzrušene sa naň vrhol. Doslova strhol z Kuroka boxerky bez ohľadu na jeho kňučanie. Bol mysľou úplne mimo. Pozrel sa do tých modrých kryštálových očí otvorených dokorán hrôzou.  
"Prepáč..." zašepkal Kagami a mysľou sa vracal späť k vedomiu. Kuroko mu jemne položil ruku na tvár a pohladil ju. Usmial sa. Kagami mu zotrel tu jednu zblúdilú slzu.  
"To je v poriadku." Povedal trasúcim sa hlasom, ale snažil sa o veselý tón a Kagami prikývol a trochu sa uvoľnil, upokojil.  
"Nie je." Zašepkal a zhlboka sa nadýchol. Opatrne začal prenikať do milenca. Kuroko stonal bolesťou a nechty zarýval do Kagamiho širokých ramien. Keď bol v ňom Kagami celý trpezlivo čakal. Modro vláskovi trvalo dosť dlho si zvyknúť. Keď bolesť prešla, Kuroko prirazil proti Kagamimu na znamenie, že je všetko v poriadku. Kagami sa začal pohybovať. Začal trpezlivo pomalými prírazmi nespúšťajúc z Kuroka oči.  
"Rýchlejšie!" prikázal si Kuroko. Kagami mu vyhovel. Pomalé, trpezlivé a jemné prírazy sa zmenili na dravé, rýchle. S každým pohybom ich stonanie napĺňalo miestnosť. Kvapky potu stekajúce im po tele dokazovali, že sa blížili k vytúženému orgazmu. O chvíľu Kuroko zaklonil hlavu zavrel oči a prehol sa ako luk. Pošpinil svoje a červeno vláskové brucho. Sťahy jeho svalov dohnali k orgazmu aj Kagamiho. Ten sa vyčerpaním zvalil na Kuroka a vydýchaval sa.  
"Kagami?" hlesol ešte udýchaní Kuroko. Mať na sebe 82 kýlového červenovláska a pritom hovoriť je trochu ťažšie. Kagami sa nadvihol v lakťoch, ale nič nehovoril.  
"Budem sa snažiť zo všetkých síl, aby si bol najjasnejším svetlom. Milujem ťa." Kagami sa usmial. Opatrne z neho vykĺzol pritom započujúc Kurokove zasyčanie. Ľahol si vedľa neho.  
"Ja teba tiež." Pritiahol si modro vláska do náručia. Poprial mu dobrú noc. Ešte než zaspal mu dal pusu na čelo a až potom sa odobral do ríše snov. O chvíľu na to ho nasledoval aj Kuroko...


End file.
